1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exhaust control devices for high voltage circuit interrupting devices, and, more particularly, the present invention relates to exhaust control devices for high voltage electrical fuses, such as power fuses or expulsion fuses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention constitutes an improvement over the construction disclosed in Copending Aplication Ser. No. 564075 - Chabala, et al., entitled EXHAUST CONTROL DEVICE FOR CIRCUIT INTERRUPTING DEVICES, filed Apr. 1, 1975, and assigned to the same assignee as the present application.
It is well known in the art that it is desirable to prevent discharge into the atmosphere of the hot arc products and gases resulting from the operation of a circuit interrupting device. It is also desirable to reduce the noise level incident to the operation of and to absorb substantialy all of the energy of the arc products resulting from an expulsion fuse, thus preventing the hot arc products and metallic vapors from entering the atmosphere. The exhaust control device must preferably reduce the sound level and the gas discharge without significantly interfering with the intended circuit interrupting function of the fuse.
It is a desirable advance in the art to provide an exhaust control device which is capable of functioning repeatedly without loss of effectiveness and which is economical to manufacture as a result of the use of small quantities of expensive materials and the use of economical construction methods made possible by an improved structural configuration such that a corrosion resistant device may be provided at reduced cost. The connection between the circuit interrupter and the exhaust control device must resist corrosion so that the exhaust control device can be removed and reused following operation of the circuit interrupter.